1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seals for trunnions and particularly to seals for trunnions used in mortar mixing drums.
2. Relevant Art
Trunnions used in mortar mixing drums employ sealing apparatus including a single set of resilient seals with lips biased against the paddle shaft and facing the interior space of the drum. A single grease chamber is formed by and positioned outwardly of the set of seals away from the drum. Conventional trunnions allow the contaminated grease to be pushed outwardly into the trunnion/shaft bearing area as the seal/shaft interface shows wear and tear over a period of time. What is desired is a sealing system that increases the protection of the shaft bearing.